


The Chase

by ellenscult



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellenscult/pseuds/ellenscult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor must stop Omega before he kills billions of people. Omega just wants to live. Taken from the end of Arc of Infinity: how it could have gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhube](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rhube).



> Written for Rhube, who wanted some form of 5/5. Crossposted to LiveJournal and FanFiction.net. The first fanfic I ever wrote.

The explosion rocked the crypt. The Doctor pushed himself to his feet, his ears ringing. Quickly he pulled Nyssa to her feet and turned to Tegan.

"We have to find Omega!"

Tegan shouted, "I have to help Colin!" and disappeared into the room where her cousin lay unconscious.

Fighting back his exasperation, the Doctor turned to the pile of debris which lay in the centre of the crypt. "I have to find the matter transformer. It's the only way to stop Omega." Nyssa helped him search, pulling away wood and stone without a care for her manicured nails or her beautiful velvet jacket. Within moments the matter transformer was revealed.

The Doctor disassembled the three main pieces and stowed them in his coat pockets. It was far too dangerous to leave in one piece: there was no safety catch on it.

"Right, this way!" he said, and headed out of the crypt, followed by Nyssa.

Tegan caught up with them as they jogged towards the main road.

"How's Colin?" the Doctor asked, scanning the road for Omega.

Tegan shrugged. "He'll be okay, I suppose. Robin's looking after him."

For a moment, they searched the crowds. Then Nyssa pointed. "There!" A flash of golden hair, heading round a corner.

The Doctor took off running at full speed across the road, weaving through the traffic. He easily outpaced his companions, but he couldn't afford to wait for them. Omega's new body - his body - would start to decay very quickly. He had to reach Omega and destroy him before he exploded, annihilating the Earth. The thought spurred him on, and he ignored the calls from the women behind him and raced round the corner.

Down the street, Omega was crossing one of the bridges that spanned Amsterdam's canals. The Doctor spotted him - that golden hair again - and ran on. He hoped that Nyssa and Tegan would be able to do likewise, that he wouldn't have to hunt them down when... When he'd destroyed Omega.

He felt ill. He was no stranger to death and destruction, but he never got used to it.

Three streets and two bridges later, the Doctor had Omega almost within his grasp. Then Omega turned one last corner, the Doctor only strides behind. But he rounded the corner to find the street empty. Omega had vanished.

The Doctor slowed and stopped, turning in a circle. On one side of the street were a row of terraced houses, steps leading up to front doors set four feet above the pavement. The other side of the street faced onto a marina. Only one boat was tied up, and Omega surely hadn't had time to reach it.

Then a man walking a dog stopped by one of the houses a few doors down. His dog barked furiously at something hidden in the shadows. The man dragged the dog away, cursing drunks.

Omega! It had to be him!

The Doctor ran over to the steps, and stopped again. Huddled in the shadows was himself. Omega, wearing the Doctor's own body. The Doctor felt his hearts lurch as he took in the dishevelled figure.

"Omega."

The figure looked up slowly. He was still gasping for breath. "Doctor."

The two TimeLords looked at each other for a long moment, before the Doctor got over the shock of looking at himself and spoke.

"I can expel you, or I can... end you. It's your choice."

He reached into his jacket for the matter transformer.

Omega looked up at the Doctor. This TimeLord with an angelic face, who he had hoped would give him salvation, instead offered him death, or...

"That would be worse than death, Doctor. You don't know what it's like! Such exile!"

He rose to his feet and looked the Timelord in the eyes. "I just want to live."

The Doctor heard the desperation and fear in Omega's eyes, and it struck him to the core of his being. Earlier, when he had been sentenced to death and had stepped into the place of termination, that was the sole thought that had consumed him. Admittedly, it had only been for a second, but at that moment he would have done anything to survive.

Omega stepped forward, reaching out to his would-be executioner. "I want to touch, to feel."

"Omega, you'll kill billions of people!" the Doctor protested weakly. His hand dropped away from his pocket.

Omega's hand - the Doctor's hand - touched the Doctor's cheek. "So soft!" he murmured, and took another step forwards.

All thoughts of destruction left the Doctor's mind as Omega's hand slid into his soft, blond hair; the same hair that had betrayed Omega as he fled through the streets. And then Omega's mouth slid over his own.

For an instant the kiss was soft, gentle. The Doctor's lips parted, and Omega's tongue slipped inside the Doctor's mouth, and suddenly that slender hand in his hair was holding his head in place as Omega repeatedly plundered his mouth. The lips on his were hard, needy.

Omega slid his other arm under the Doctor's coat, around his shoulders, and pulled the Doctor to his slender body. He could feel the muscles tensing underneath that shirt, and he slid his hand down to the Doctor's hips, then to the curve of the TimeLord's buttocks.

The Doctor's arms moved, and Omega tensed too, expecting a final shot from the matter transformer. But to his amazement, the Doctor's arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling the renegade Timelord even closer. And driving the breath from his lungs, as their groins touched he could feel the Doctor's erection pressing into him.

Then, heedless of people passing on the street only feet away, the Doctor stepped forwards, pushing Omega into the corner of the steps where he had been hiding. Omega's back hit the wall. The Doctor fumbled with Omega's trousers, and then a hand slipped inside and around his shaft.

Omega shuddered, his hips jerking forward.

The Doctor kissed him again and again, his hand sliding up and down Omega's erection as if he knew exactly how to please him. If he hadn't been kissing the Doctor back as hard as possible, Omega would have laughed. Of course the Doctor knew how to please him - it was his own body, after all! Then all thought of laughter passed as the Doctor took Omega's hand and placed it on the bulge in his cricketing slacks. Omega rubbed at it, whimpering in frustration.

He stopped just long enough to push the Doctor's coat off his shoulders. The Doctor struggled out of his pullover and shoved his braces down. Omega reached into his trousers. The Doctor's cock pushed against his hand. Omega took it and pumped it, feeling it swell even more.

The Doctor tore his mouth away from Omega, kissing his pale neck until the TimeLord shivered, his knees theatening to buckle. Omega gasped for breath.

"Turn around!"

The Doctor pulled back and looked at his double.

"Turn around! We don't have much time," Omega rasped. His body was quaking, and not just from the Doctor's skilled ministrations.

What he saw in his double's eyes must have satisfied him, because the Doctor turned and faced the side of the steps. He let Omega pull his trousers down, and spread his legs as much as he was able to.

Omega lowered his own trousers and spat on his hand. He pumped himself, using the spit to provide at least a tiny bit of lubrication, before feeling for that small indentation between the Doctor's beautifully sculpted buttocks. He pushed a finger inside the Doctor, feeling the tight ring of muscle loosen a little.

The Doctor hissed, leaning his head against the rough brick.

Omega lined himself up and pushed in, slowly and steadily. The Doctor didn't flinch. Once Omega was fully sheathed inside the Doctor, he leaned forwards, wrapping one hand around the Doctor's penis and the other up under his shirt, around his chest. He rubbed the Doctor's erection, feeling it as hard as ever, and slowly began to move.

After a moment, the Doctor felt his tension loosen, and he could feel it being replaced with a tension of another kind. It had been a long time since he had engaged in this kind of sex, and he had forgotten just how good it felt. One of Omega's hands worked at him, and the other rubbed his nipples, making him gasp. It felt almost like masturbation, until Omega thrust hard into him and hit his sweet spot. A cry escaped his lips, and Omega bit down on the nape of his neck, pounding into him as fast as possible.

It was desperate sex, a need to connect with life, and within seconds the Doctor felt Omega shudder as he came inside the Doctor. Omega pumped hard with his fist, and with another cry the Doctor found his own release and came, spattering the side of the steps.

Shaking, Omega pulled out of the Doctor and leaned his head on the Timelord's shoulder.

A moment was all he could afford, though.

"Quickly," he rasped, and stepped back.

The Doctor turned and picked up his coat, fumbling in the pockets. He pulled out the pieces of the matter transformer and fitted them together.

Omega leaned against the wall. He no longer looked exactly the same as the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at him, his dark eyes full of compassion.

"I'm so sorry," the Doctor said. Then he raised the matter transformer and fired.

Walking out from between the steps, the Doctor saw Nyssa and Tegan over by the boat that was tied up in the marina. Nyssa spotted him first, and ran towards him.

"What happened?" she asked, taking in the Doctor's rumpled appearance. "Did you...?"

The Doctor forced a smile. "All taken care of," he said as brightly as possible. He turned to Tegan. "So, back to your job?"

"Didn't I tell you?" Tegan laughed. "I got fired! So I guess I'm okay to come with you."

With an enthusiasm he didn't feel, the Doctor beamed.

"Great!"

Letting them chatter on, the Doctor began the walk back to the TARDIS. He welcomed his soreness. The pain was a fitting tribute.


End file.
